


The Unfinished Love Song of Sherlock Holmes

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Heartbreak, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Unrequited Love, i actually ship johnlock, its okay i'll write some fluff, sort of canon, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tumblr post: Sherlock mouthing “I do” when Mary does, just so he can have a chance to say it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfinished Love Song of Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://gingerthon.tumblr.com/post/80646202330/naughtywatson-sherlock-mouthing-i-do-when) tumblr post

The venue is beautifully decorated. Flowers scent the air, and the sound of people chattering floats up throughout the whole room. Tasteful yet cheerful shades of yellow adorn the walls.  
  
Sherlock hates yellow.  
  
The ceremony begins. The bridesmaids are each in their own dresses, picked out in shades of lilac and purple( _John picked out his tie, it_ _has a phantom itch)_  and then Sherlock is walking with the other men,  _(is it wrong to be jealous of other friends? answer: no, for platonic friends)_  and he turns and sees John. 

 _John._ John is handsome and proud and brilliantly happy and it isn't because of Sherlock. Mary is not escorted by her father ( _he died of liver cancer when she was young)_ , and course, is impossibly beautiful in gold ivory lace. She is bright and brilliant and friendly and everything Sherlock cannot be. John turns to look at her and grins, the same way he does when Sherlock remembers to buy milk or makes a particularly incredible deduction. The pastor starts speaking, talking of some silly drivel about love and commitment. 

The pastor turns to John and asks, "Do you, John Hamish Watson, take Mary Elizabeth Morstan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

( _a secret voice whispered,"I wish it was me")_

"I do." John says solemnly, but eyes bright and full of love.

"Do you, Mary Elizabeth Morstan, take John Hamish Watson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." she says.  
" _I do."_  Sherlock whispers. ( _for one second he hopes desperately that John will hear)_  
John's eyes fill with confusion for a moment- he glances over at Sherlock, not sure of what he just heard. And in that moment, Sherlock desperately wishes for John to turn to Sherlock and realize how Sherlock feels and leave the ceremony, hand in hand and live with Sherlock in Baker Street forever but with rings and love and cases and experiments. But the ceremony continues. John has already turned his eyes back to Mary. It had only been a glance. The pastor declares them wedded.

It's over.  
Sherlock gives his speech, trying to convey to John how much he cares. John only notices the platonic love.

 

For a short while, Sherlock forgets, momentarily, and solves a wonderful brain-teasing case. ( _oh, such a brilliant method of murder! or near-death: bainbridge lived)_  
Playing their wedding song is the worst, but he knows he must do it. He has nothing else of value left to give John. John Watson has stolen his mind and heart. He may as well have his soul ( _music is the eternal soul and music will never leave Baker Street)._  He watches John and Mary dance with love in their eyes and it  _hurts._  He leaves because now there is no one for him. There is no person, case, or thing that can replace John Watson.  
  
The love song of Sherlock Holmes will never be finished. 


End file.
